


Miss. Popular and The Chess Queen

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Hope is the popular girl, Hosie, Josie is the smartest girl at school, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is the most popular girl at Mystic Falls High. She's the hottest, coolest, most badass girl ever. Every guy (and a lot of girls too) wants to be with her, every girl wants to be her.Josie Saltzman is the smartest girl in the whole school. She's not as popular, but she's still very loved at Mystic Falls High. Having a twin who's the volleyball captain helps a lot too. Josie is the chess champion, aka "The Chess Queen."When the Chess Queen steals Miss. Popular's heart, the whole world changes and so do their lives.ORAnother Hosie Highschool AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Miss Popular

Josie Saltzman is at her locker, putting her books away, when her best friends, Mia and Emma, come running over to her.

"Josie!" Emma says, slightly out of breath. "I- or _we_ ,have some big news to tell you."

"What's up?" Josie asks. 

"Ethan Machado and Hope Mikaelson broke up," Mia says.

Josie drops her books that she was putting away.

"They broke up?!" Josie exclaims. "What? How? Why? When? What?" 

"Hope told Ethan that he's moving too fast and she wants someone who's willing to take things slow," Mia explains. "People also suspect Hope's fallen in love with someone else, but that's just a rumor." 

"Interesting." Josie hums. As she's putting the rest of her books away, Hope walks over to the three girls.

Hope bends down and grabs one of the books that Josie's also bending down to grab. Their hands touch and there's instant chemistry.

"Chemistry, huh?" Hope asks as she looks at the 12th-grade chemistry textbook cover that Josie has. "Didn't know they taught that to juniors," She says as she hands Josie the textbook.

Josie laughs as she takes the book. "I'm in advanced senior chem." 

"Interesting. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?" Hope asks. 

Josie's eyes go wide, "No, but thank you."

"Anytime. I'll see you around Josie."

"You know my name?" Josie asks.

"Duh." Hope laughs. "Josie Saltzman, the Chess Queen. Anyways though, I gotta go, nice running into you." She smiles and walks away. 

Josie watches in awe as the auburn-haired girl with the leather jacket walks away.

"Oh my God?!" Mia says. "Josie, I think you're the person Hope's fallen in love with."

Josie stands up and stares at her best friend for a couple of seconds. And then she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Mia!" She laughs. "Good one."

"We're serious, Jo. You two had some serious chemistry going on." Emma says. 

"Hope Mikaelson is the _hottest_ girl in the _entire school_ & I'm the school's _tutor_ . There's absolutely _no way_ she'd _ever fall in love_ with _me_." Josie replies.

"Believe it or not, Jo, you're pretty popular too," Emma says.

"Yeah, for being the smartest girl in the whole school," Josie replies. "I happen to be in advanced everything and I'm on the honor council and I also run three different clubs and still manage to maintain a 4.0GPA while being the number one chess champion." 

Mia laughs. "Jo, why are you afraid to think Hope might like you?"

"Because she's literally Hope fucking Mikaelson?! Her father owns Mikaelson records? Hello? Seriously, you two." Josie says as she rolls her eyes. 

"I'm pretty sure her middle name is Andrea" Emma points out.

Mia rolls her eyes and smacks her twin in the back of the head. "She knows that, you idiot." 

"Oww!" Emma whines. She glares at Mia for a second, before shifting her attention back to Josie. "Jo. She was also literally _flirting_ with you." 

Josie bites her lip. "I don't know you two. You know you guys get a little crazy when you involve yourselves in my love life." 

"We do _not_ do that, that often." The Arnold twins say in sync.

"Remember when you two tried to set me up with Landon Kirby?" Josie asks as she crosses her arms and raises a brow.

"Yeah, what about it?" Emma asks.

"He's gay!" Josie argues. "Do you know how awkward it is to ask him out on a date, only to be told he's not interested in girls?" 

"Oh please." Emma laughs. "You're just as gay as he is, Josie."

"I am not!" Josie argues. "Landon and I happen to still be very good friends. We laugh about that awkward moment every once in a while." 

The warning bell rang, "Anyways, we'll talk about this later. I'm not about to be late for algebra." 

Emma giggles a little. "Go on little nerd."

"Hey!" Josie says as she shoots Emma a glare.

"What!?" Emma laughs, "You're our cute little nerd, relax."

"Bye." Josie laughs as she walks away.

"Bye Jo." Emma and Mia say.


	2. The Seat Mate.

Josie makes her way to algebra where Landon is at. Two years ago, Josie tried to ask Landon out on a date, but lo and behold. Landon told her he's not into girls. The two of them are still friends of course. And they even laugh every once in a while.

"Hey, Jo." Landon says as Josie sits next to him.

"Hi Lan. What's up?" 

"I heard you and Hope Mikaelson were flirting." Landon grins.

Josie rolls her eyes. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Anna did." Landon says as he hands Josie his phone. Josie reads Anna's text.

_Anna:_

_Jo & Hope were flirtingggg it was so cuteeee❤️❤️ _

Josie rolls her eyes

"Anna's being an idiot." Josie says, "There was no flirting." she says, "Also, how in the hell did Anna know about this?" 

"She's Anna, she knows _everything_." Landon says, "It's kind of scary." 

"Nah, Mia must have told her. Those two have been best friends since they could walk." 

"Josie, I'm serious, Anna literally knows _everything_. That girl is a literal ninja. She found out Emma and Jesse are dating just by listening to how they breathe. She's scary." Landon says. 

"So what are you trying to say, Landon? Anna just happened to realize that Hope and I spoke for like 30 seconds in the hallway?" Josie asks, "And that's how she came to the conclusion that Hope and I were 'flirting?' " 

"She also knows that you have a crush on Hope Mikaelson." Landon says.

"How did she find that out?" Josie asks.

Landon laughs, "I set you up and you confessed it to me yourself."

Josie glares at Landon, "I hate you." 

Landon laughs, "No you don't."

"Just don't tell Anna." Josie says. 

"Tell Anna what?" says a voice. 

Josie startles, nearly jumping out of her seat. She turns her head behind her and sees Anna's sister.

"God, Jesse. Don't scare me like that." 

"You know my sister knows _everything_ , right?" Jesse replies. 

Josie rolls her eyes again. "So I've been told." 

Jesse grins, "You're scared of my sister, aren't you?" She laughs.

"What? No!" Josie argues

Jesse laughs again. " _Yes you are_ ! You know that Anna knows _everything_ and that literally freaks you out." 

"Anna doesn't know everything." Josie says as she rolls her eyes. 

"Yes I do."

"Gahh!" Josie startles, facing back to the front to see the brunette Clayton smiling at her. "Good Lord. Do you Clayton's know how to _not_ scare the _shit_ out of someone?" 

"Mmm…" Anna hums, "I don't really know." 

"God, you really need to stop doing that. You, Dani, Maggie and Jesse. Jesus Christ, and I thought Mia and Emma were bad." 

Anna laughs. "Aw, Jo, don't be like that." She pouts. 

"Since when were you in Algebra?" Josie asks, trying to change the subject.

Anna laughs. "Oh, I switched classes. It turns out I was placed in the wrong math class." 

Josie raises a brow, "The school mixed your classes up?"

Anna nods as she goes to the table behind Josie and Landon, sitting next to her sister. Josie turns her head to look behind her. 

"How the hell does the school mix up your classes?" 

Anna shrugs. "I have no idea, but I think they mixed Maggie's class up with mine." 

"That… yeah, that sounds like something the school would do." 

"Exactly. Which makes no sense. Maggie and I look nothing alike." Anna says. 

"Well _duh_ " Josie says. "You're a brunette. She's a raven head, she's calm and collected, just like Dani, while you and Jesse are like a human exclamation point."

Jesse laughs as she crumples up a piece of paper, and tosses it at Josie. "Shut up." 

"I'm just saying the truth here, Jess, I don't like lying." Josie says. 

"Whatever." Jesse says as she rolls her eyes. "I'm bored. Tell me more about you and Mikaelson flirting."

Josie groans. "God, You people really think we were flirting? It was like _15 to 25 fucking seconds_!" 

Anna smirks and raises a brow. "15 to 25 seconds of you guys flirting?" 

"No!" Josie says. "Ugh, you're impossible, Annabella." 

Anna pouts. "Ouch, full name." She says. "I guess you're right Josette." She tells Josie. Anna turns her head and looks at her sister. "What do you think, Jessica?"

Jesse smirks. "I agree, Annabella. Josette is clearly telling the truth."

"I don't trust either of you." Josie says as she glares at the two sisters, " _But_ , I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You shouldn't do that Jo." Landon, Anna and Jesse say in sync.

"You people scare me." 

Anna smirks. "Hah, so I _do_ scare you!" 

"What?! No, I just-" Josie has no words. "Nevermind!" 

"Cat got your tongue?" Jesse asks. "You basically admitted to Landon that you have a crush on her, Jo. Is that true?" 

Josie blushes a little bit. "No, it's just…" she pauses, " _nevermind_." 

"Aw look at you, you're blushing." Anna squeals. "You must really like her." 

"I do not!" Josie argues, her blush darkening. "Why, did she say something?"

"If you don't like her, why does it matter if she said something about you?." Jesse asks. A brow raised. 

"I- I don't know." Josie replies with a sigh. 

"Well, don't you worry about a thing, Jo. I will take extreme measures to make sure 'hosie' happens!" Anna smiles with pride.

"What-" Josie says. "What the fuck is a hosie?" 

"Hope + Josie, duh. Come on Josie, keep up." Jesse says.

"I hate both of you so much right now." 

"Mmmm… no, you really don't." Jesse hums. 

"I-" Josie's got no words.

"Cat got your tongue again?" Anna asks. 

"I hate you." Josie glares.

Anna grins, "no you don't!" She laughs. "You love us and you know it." 

"Whatever." Josie laughs. She turns back towards the front of the class and class is about to start when the door opens and another student enters.

"Ah yes, Miss. Mikaelson!" The teacher says. "I was hoping to see you here. Why don't you have a seat next to Miss. Saltzman. Mr. Kirby, do you mind sitting with Mr. Davis?" 

Landon smirks at Josie, "not at all Mr. Jonson." He stands up and leaves.

_Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
